Desch a true freind a true warrior of light
by Luckenhaft
Summary: i based these stories of my fight with the giant rat and medusa from the game. the 3rd and 4th genre are hurt/comfort and romance. please R


I came up with this when I beat the giant rat in the game. Slight Desch x Refia and some Luneth x Refia.

"A toast. To our main man Desch. We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. To Desch!" Luneth said raising his drink up as everyone else did the same.

"To Desch!" Everyone said with a big smile as they downed their drinks.

"Aw guys come on your embarrassing me." Desch said scratching his head embarrassed by the praise his friends and the Vikings were giving him.

"I'm gonna name my kid after you Desch!" One Viking called out further embarrassing Desch.

"So what? If it weren't for you casting Thundara when you did that giant rat would have got us." Luneth told the blue haired amnesiac. It was true during their battle within the Nepto dragon statue things went really bad for them as the giant rat seemed to overpower them, with Arc and Refia running out of mana and the fire staff they had needed recharging along with the fact they ran out of potions and everyone was pushed to the brink. It was miracle none of them fainted or worse. But Desch came in and saved the day with his magic. It was thanks to the amnesiac that the Nepto dragon can finally rest in peace along with the fact the warriors of light got their own ship and the fang of water.

"Live it up Desch. You're a hero to these guys. Isn't that right arc?" The silver haired monk asked his white mage best friend/brother.

"Yeah Desch you were saved us." Arc told him.

"We wouldn't have needed saving if Luneth had been more careful. But he is right for once you are the hero of this battle." The blonde haired thief said irking his fellow warrior of light.

"You wanna start something Ingus?" Luneth said glaring at him.

"If by start something you mean tell the truth then yes." Ingus stated simply.

"That's it. Lights out pretty boy." Luneth said infuriated and about to slug Ingus were it not for a certain red mage getting between the two young warriors of light.

"Stop! Both of you!" Refia told them.

"But he started it!" Luneth said pointing at Ingus.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it!" Refia stated with finality glaring at Luneth who slouched a bit but snapped out of it by taking another swig of his drink as Desch chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Luneth asked Desch.

"Nothing. It is just that Refia has you whipped." Desch said laughing to himself.

"WHAT!" Luneth yelled enraged.

One week later, at the tower of Owen.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Desch said as he turned to his friends with his back to the heart of the tower of Owen as they had just defeated medusa and restored Desch's memory.

"I thank you for everything you've done for me. And… it was fun being with you guys." He said with a smile to his friends.

"Desch, no! You're going to die if you go in there!" the silver haired black mage called out trying to get his friend to listen.

Desch closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment to think before raising his head and opening his eyes with a calm and content look on his face before speaking "This is my destiny..."

He turned his back facing the heart of the tower of Owen before speaking again "Go to the dwarves' island! That is where you'll find the power of fire!" he walked up closer to the tower heart before waving his arm goodbye and spoke for the last time "I won't forget you. Goodbye Refia, everyone." With that said he jumped into the Tower heart never to be seen again.

"Desch!" Refia yelled in tears as everything went black.

The next moment Luneth and the others found themselves on board the enterprise

"The enterprise, Did Desch send us here?" Arc asked before noticing something.

"Look! The maelstrom's weakening! We can get out!" the brunette red mage said to everyone as the maelstrom disappeared.

"We are in Desch's debt…" the blonde haired white mage spoke calmly before turning to his fellow warriors of light and speaking again "We must go onwards, to the dwarves' island!" he finished as everyone nodded their heads as the red head monk turned around and lowered her head.

"Desch… Please be safe…" She spoke sadly praying for her close friend about to cry but stopped when someone put his arms around her and spoke comforting words "Refia. its okay let it out." Luneth spoke softly as Refia turned and gave into his embrace and began to cry.

"There. There. Let it all out. I won't think any less of you." Luneth spoke calmly as he walked Refia to the cabin as he silently let his own tears out hoping no one else would notice.

"May we meet again someday Desch…" Luneth spoke as he looked at the tower of Owen in the distance praying as well to his close friend as he and everyone else noticed it began to rain as if even the sky itself was crying for Desch. Everyone knew they would never forget Desch or the sacrifice he made for them to continue their journey as their resolve to restore the light of the crystals and bring peace was strengthened by their friend's demise.

What do you think pretty sad huh? I wrote the last part right after I beat medusa in the game. I really did cry when Desch died. Please R&R. no flames please. Later.


End file.
